Twisting Fate
by A Summer's Melody
Summary: Before the fall of the Silver Millennium, the patron goddesses of the Senshi meet the four Heavenly Kings. At first, it is merely to gauge whether these Earthlings are worthy of their avatars. But in a twist of fate, it sets off a journey that may turn the goddesses against the Fates themselves. [Pre SilMil / SilMil] [Inner Senshi x Shitennou]
1. Sound of Snow Falling

_Sound of Snow Falling_

 _._

Zoicite found her easily enough, perched on the root of the grand, leafless sakura tree that sat next to the lake. Her blue hair seemed to glitter with silver as she ran her hands through the long tresses, staring into the water. In her stillness she appeared as if from another world.

The young princeling caught himself. She _was_ from another world. Another realm, in fact. But it was moments like these that her beauty was especially striking.

"It's kind of late, even for you," Zoicite said as he approached her. His hands were stuffed in his jacket pockets and puffs of air made themselves visible as he spoke.

"Just a little," the goddess responded serenely, a small smile decorating her face. She looked up at him. "It is a special occasion. Join me."

Needing no further encouragement, he wordlessly squatted on a nearby root and waited.

"What's the occasion?" he asked eventually. The deity continued stroking her hair and looked up to the sky.

Her voice was soft, distant. "Look around you. Nature. What do you notice?"

Usually impatient with mystics, the boy complied. The air was grey after the setting sun and bitingly cold with the passing wind. The trees of the forest that lay beyond the lake were leafless, darkening with the onset of the night. No bird flew across the clouded sky. It was a stark contrast to his preferred summer nights.

"It's the opposite of summertime," Zoicite observed lamely. The goddess chuckled and shook her head. "I know that's not what you were looking for," he continued, giving her a sidelong glance. "What am I supposed to see?"

She tossed her hair behind her back, letting the ends settle on the ground in a pool of silver and blue, and stretched her arms to the sky. There was a light in her blue eyes that Zoicite had never seen before in their short acquaintance. She grinned at him.

"It's not what you're 'supposed to see'," she said slowly. "But what you _feel_."

She waved her hand elegantly over the lake and dipped down, as if scooping up a bundle of ribbon. Streams of water rose from the lake and followed the movement of her hands as she gestured. She formed sophisticated spirals of water around them as she spoke.

"I feel it," she murmured softly, closing her eyes. "I feel it deep within me. The call of the snow soon to fall." She smiled. "Like a sweet violin rising from an orchestra, the land will soon be covered with feathers of ice. Beauty."

Wind rattled against the branches of the trees as if to prove her point. Zoicite was entranced. He could almost hear the ribbons of water around them sing.

"Will we hear the sound of snow falling?" he asked with something between a smirk and genuine intrigue.

The goddess considered. She looked at him with an unfathomable expression.

"Will you?" she asked, her eyes seeming to drift. "I wonder."

Zoicite shrugged, staring into the water. They were forming more sophisticated shapes of nothing in particular. "The elements don't exactly take to me, you know."

"I know." she acknowledged. She paused, seeming to consider and choose her next words with care. "It is, however, nothing that cannot be taught."

At this the princeling laughed. "Just as how I teach you the nuances of Earthling culture?"

It was, afterall, how their acquaintance had begun. As much as he enjoyed his studies to become the next great King of the West, soon to join the coveted ranks of the Shitennou some day, he found himself escaping the burden of it all in the open space by the lake not far from the castle. It was there, one night, where he had discovered a sleeping goddess.

A sleeping goddess who, at the time, he had accidentally awakened. A goddess who could make the entire lake freeze with a bat of an eyelash and draw moisture from out of the air into a deadly weapon. To his fortune, she turned out to be quite friendly, though reserved and rather shy.

"You are already familiar with the theories of magic," the deity said, pulling him from his thoughts. "You know that each person has a natural affinity to an element. The rest is simply a matter of teaching."

With a flurry, she motioned the ribbons of water back to the lake and turned to him, waiting for his response.

Zoicite felt strange. Their bond had been instantaneous and had only deepened in the months since they first met. She was curious about his world, and in return she offered sage wisdom as he navigated court life. And while the girl, no, _woman_ , he corrected himself, had done nothing remotely suspicious, he still could not shake the warning his tutors had told him about immortals.

 _They are beautiful, enchanting even,_ they always said. _But they are very clever_. _Because of their lifespans, mortals are nothing but playthings to them_.

It was said that centuries ago, the Moon goddess had once bewitched the Great King of Earth. It was a romance that quickly ended when the King realized the immense power she wielded. The story ends differently depending on who tells it, but the conclusion is always the same: the moon goddess had wielded her power over the King for her own benefit.

Hearing this legend, Zoicite always thought that the King was merely intimidated by a powerful woman. But who was he to say? There were a great many stories warning Earthlings against the gods. Their powers could not be controlled by man, and that was dangerous.

Zoicite stood up, making up his mind. "I should return back to the castle," he said firmly. "Thank you for your kind offer, but I must decline."

Someone else could bond with the deity. Someone younger, someone who was allowed to have misadventures. He would stay on guard. He could not risk the consequences of an offer from a goddess, not even a beautiful elemental one. His first goal had to be becoming a great king of his jurisdiction, and then a Shitennou. Nothing could distract from the pursuit of that honor.

"I somehow felt that this would be the last I'd see of you," the deity murmured as he began to turn away. "But my proposition is not some guise for me to bewitch you, Zoicite. If wanted to do that, I would have done so long ago."

Zoicite did a double take, his eyes widened in surprise. "You know about what we say about your kind?"

"Of course I do," the goddess snorted. She shook her head in exasperation. "Once upon a time, both mortals and immortals enjoyed the Earth. Earth is Gaia's dwelling place, and as one of the oldest and most loving goddesses to ever exist, she welcomed all to live in her domain."

She flicked a finger at the lake and large ripples emerged across the surface, as if illustrating the deity's sudden agitation.

" _One_ love affair gone wrong," she continued. "When Selene broke your King's heart—which was some millennia ago, mind you—and suddenly Earthlings were living in fear and distorted reverence for us immortals. Suddenly there was mistrust."

"But is it true?" Zoicite asked slowly. "Did she bewitch him?"

As he digested this new information, something dawned on him. "And did you ever need me to teach you about Earth culture? What a fool I was," he shook his head, backing further away. "Was your goal to ensnare me all along?"

The goddess gave him a measured stare. Standing paces away from her, he stared back with eyes misted over from emotion.

"As I said before," she uttered softly. "If I wanted to do that, I would have done so long ago. You are not a game to me, Zoicite."

 _But why_? was his silent question. _Why spend time with me?_

She shrugged, a slight blush gracing her face. "You are a sweet boy for a young princeling. You'd be surprised to find that even immortals enjoy the pleasure of a new acquaintance."

Zoicite considered. He considered many things—what he thought to be true, what he knew of the woman who sat before him, and the responsibilities that awaited him back at the castle. The scientist in him wished to question everything and learn everything she knew. Yet, his doubts and the ingrained fear of immortals worked against him.

"This is all too much," he groaned as he buried his fingers in his hair.

"Perhaps you should return home," she said softly. "You were about to leave just as you rejected my offer anyway. I apologize for upsetting you."

She paused. "To my people and the Earthlings who honor me, the first snow is precious. In truth, it makes the most exquisite melody." She smiled at him serenely, with a touch of mischief that escaped his notice. "Perhaps one day, without my help, you will be able to hear it. The sound of snow."

Zoicite, in his heart of hearts, sincerely hoped that day would come.

"Until next time, perhaps, m'lady," he said resignedly with a small bow.

He turned, steeling himself to continue his trek toward the castle without looking back.

But something in the air shifted. Zoicite sensed it before he saw it. As the sky now completely darkened, white tufts of ice glided in the air around him.

 _By the gods_ , he thought to himself with wonder, _She was right_. Of course she was.

The season's first snow had finally begun.

And he could actually hear the music playing.

Zoicite turned around to express his surprise, only to find her gone.

The lake sat serenely, the skeletal sakura tree seemed to stretch its arms forever to the sky, welcoming the snow, and _he_ , right then, felt a dull ache in the depths of his heart.

It was an ache that would not cease until years later, while guarding his Prince, when he would meet the princess of Mercury.

And on that day, the music would be playing.

.

.

.

A/N: This was inspired by the song "The Sound of Snow Falling" by Taku Iwasaki, taken from one of the Rurouni Kenshin soundtracks. It's a very beautiful melody and I had the idea of a certain future Shitennou meeting not Ami, but Ami's patron goddess. Wouldn't it be interesting if the patron goddesses of our favorite Senshi all "checked out" their future lovers to perhaps deem them 'worthy'? An interesting notion indeed.


	2. Flames of the Burning Mandala

_Flames of the Burning Mandala_

.

There were whispers about the chosen avatars. More than whispers. It was said that the next cycle of women to take up the mantle of the powers bestowed by the planetary goddesses would be the ones to forever alter the course of history of all the realms. The Fates had spun their thread and it was set. They had decided that the only way to drive the universe forward was with the death of the Silver Millennium, and the birth of a new socio-political order.

The Rebirth, it was called.

The Fates would not divulge all the details, for even the gods needed some mystery to keep them from the devastating boredom that came with immortal life. However, they _had_ let one thing slip. Something asinine. Something that would send all the goddesses involved reeling one way or another.

The avatars were to fall in love. With mortals—Earthlings.

This was unheard of. It was not that the goddesses wished unhappiness upon their avatars. In fact, they hoped for all the riches of life that the realms had to offer to their chosen ones. But the very reason that they bequeathed their powers to a group of women every generation was because the darkness of Chaos needed constant attention. That was their duty first and foremost. There was no _time_ for love. Not when the Silver Crystal, the most powerful object in the universe, needed protecting. Love was a distraction. Love was weakness.

Or so thought Lady Mars, as she mulled over the recent revelation from the Fates. It was surely a ploy to keep the goddesses occupied from thinking of other things. More important things, like the consequences of this sort of Rebirth.

"Oh, but my avatar's fated belovéd is quite charming," her sister, the Lady Mercury, goddess of ice, murmured to herself. Her voice was a quiet sprinkle of a fountain against the walls of the edge of the universe, where they resided. "I do not like the idea of using love as fatal flaw set to turn the wheels of impending destruction. But if that need be the case, as the Fates have deigned, well this one seems to have a good head on his shoulders. Intelligent too."

That the Lady Mercury, who _never_ consorted with mortals but to observe them from the comfort of a cloud high above, had taken interest in the very mortal that her future avatar would eventually meet and fall in love with, spoke volumes. The deity of ice was known for just that, her insensitivity to emotion. That she had been impressed, even delighted, by her 'mortal man' sent the other goddesses in a tizzy. And the Lady Mars wanted to know what all the fuss was about.

"Mercury, surely you cannot approve of the way the Fates have forecasted things for our future progeny?" she inquired of her sister in a moment of solitude. Their other planetary sisters had set about finding their own 'mortal men', to see if theirs would impress as Mercury's had. The goddess of fire had stayed behind, pensive and uncertain.

The water deity's eyes were distant, staring off into the abyss of stars that surrounded them, as she replied. "No, I do not approve, and yet, I do." She paused, combing her blue-silver tresses unto her shoulder, as was her custom. "The Fates have made their decision. And you know as well as I that we cannot truly interfere. It was the oath we took when we created our avatars to become Senshi."

"Yes, yes," Mars said impatiently. "But _mortal_ men?"

At that, Lady Mercury finally turned her gaze to her sister. "Mortal men," she repeated. "What's wrong with them? Boorish at times, yes. But more often times merely lost and emotionally broken. What of it?" She raised an eyebrow. "Even you are not immune to the touch of a mortal man. An emotional touch, that is."

Lady Mars flinched. Mercury had not said it cruelly, but her words stung all the same.

"I was young," she said quietly, defiantly.

"And so our avatars shall also be," Mercury acquiesced. "Young. Troubled. Searching for something without knowing what it is. And it seems Love shall be the answer. Venus, as you have seen, is over the moon." She paused. "Not literally, of course."

Silently, Mercury regarded her fiery sister who was remarkably subdued lately. "What truly troubles you, my dear one?" she asked. "You and I are two opposites of a whole. You cannot hide anything from me. Nor I you."

The Lady Mars could be as explosive as Mercury could be tranquil, but her usual temperament was a volatile in-between. Since the news had broken, however…

"Answer me this, Mercury," Mars said instead, her hard amethyst eyes never leaving that of her elemental opposite. "There was no need to see your…mortal…more than once to determine your opinion. And yet you visited him regularly for quite a bit of time by mortal standards. Why?"

Mercury's expression became thoughtful, and her gaze once again turned distant, focused on the stars. She did not hurry to respond; after all, they had all the time in the world.

"Would it be strange," she began, her voice quiet as a far-off stream. "If I said that I wanted to pretend, just for a few moments, that I would be her?" she closed her eyes, a slight flush of pink touching her cheeks as she looked down at her hands in her first show of her own uncertainty. "I dare say my avatar will be lucky to have him. Love does not have to be weakness, Lady Mars."

Mars frowned and turned away, staring at her own view of the stars. "That is exactly what I fear."

.

.

The Lady Mars, goddess of fire and wrath, was not known for her patience, save for stoking her Sacred Fire or planning strategies of war. Standing in the middle of a bustling town market in what Earthlings called the 'Far East', she therefore found herself at her wits end.

Vendors loudly advertised their produce and wares, buyers negotiated passionately, children ran between the legs of adults, and mothers called after them in aggravation. There was a general splendor of culture, spices and color that even the deity could appreciate, but after only a few minutes of wandering through the stalls, the noise and the fumes made her want to 'accidentally' sneeze into life Asia's largest conflagration. It was a tempting notion.

 _Why am I even here?_ She grumbled to herself, cursing the Fates for the umpteenth time. But she knew why. With a sigh, she continued on.

Mercury had given her the coordinates to her 'mortal man', the boy who would eventually become the belovéd of her own future avatar. It turned out that Mercury's Zoicite was more useful in information than he would ever know.

"Do with this information what you will," Mercury had told her quietly, handing over a short piece of folded parchment. "You need not seek him out, as I did mine. But if you ever want to, now you can."

And so here she was, seeking him out. She did not have a name or a face, but trusted that her senses would guide her. They always did.

As she looked about her whereabouts, noting that she had circled this path already, a nearby scuffle caught her attention. A young man—boy, really—with closely cropped light blond hair was entangled in what seemed to be a playful brawl with a younger boy. Eventually the younger one kicked him in the shin with all the menacing anger of a child, and the blonde backed away.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" he yelled indignantly, backing away. He kept walking backwards toward the fire deity. "We won't play anymore—oof!"

The blonde boy had bumped into the deity as he was walking backwards, the goddess having stood still watching in amusement.

"Oh! I'm sorry, miss!" he said with wide grey eyes and a mildly apologetic grin as he yelped back. He bowed slightly, taking in her elegant robes. "I didn't mean to harm…you."

He trailed off, clearly unnerved by Mars' gaze. The deity had taken care to dress discretely, though elegantly. But nothing could disguise her immortal beauty. She stood regally in red and gold, her long black hair stood out against her robes like a gash. To the young boy, her expression was a mild frown, though intensely intimidating. To the deity herself, she was trying, and admittedly failing, to hide her shock.

This was the boy.

His inner fire burned brightly, marking him clearly in the eyes of the goddess. She could have picked him out anywhere among the sea of inner flames that dwelled within every living being in the market. She had simply never looked in his direction before now.

"You, boy," Mars said hoarsely. She cleared her throat, trying to grasp at the fraying ends of her composure. "What is your name?"

"Jade, madam," came the prompt reply. The boy set his arms on either side and bowed properly, respectfully. "Jadeite. I hope I have not offended you with my rough play. It was entirely my fault for not looking where I was going."

By the standards of his culture and even by her own standards, the boy was impeccably polite. Surprising.

"You certainly have your manners about you," she said, her gaze softening. Jade noticed this and allowed himself a full grin.

"My parents own this market, and this town," he said matter-of-factly. "I like to have fun, but I'm supposed to make them proud. And it would not make them happy that I might have displeased a great Lady like you."

He tacked on a wink and his grey eyes twinkled in mirth, despite how perfectly reserved and gracious his words were. Mars could feel a vein on her forehead pulse as she briefly closed her eyes in annoyance.

 _This child is surely a future womanizer_ , she thought venomously. _No doubt my avatar shall either straighten him out, or he will reform himself for her._

"How can I make this up to you?" he inquired anxiously. He could sense her extreme displeasure, and his mother had always told him that it was his duty to alleviate a woman's distress, especially if he was the cause.

While he misplaced the true reason for her ire, Mars was intrigued by his sincerity. Hope bloomed from somewhere within.

"Perhaps you can help me with something," she allowed with the tiniest of smiles. An idea had come to her.

Despite being an expert strategist, Mars had never set out with a plan of how she would approach this mortal. She only had one goal in mind, and now that she had found him she could clearly see how she could achieve it. She turned to a nearby stall and walked toward it.

"Come along," she called without turning, flipping her hair behind her.

The boy hastily complied. There was something fascinating about this beautiful woman in the expensive robes. Her eyes were fierce; it drew him in.

Little did he know that such fierceness would not return to him, settling his restless spirit, for years to come.

.

.

"You know, Madam, you have yet to tell me your name."

They were perched under the shade of a tree at the river's edge, just a few paces away from the hustle and bustle of the market.

The Lady, for she was indeed a fine Lady, looked at the boy wryly. "You have guessed correctly that I am from a far-off land. But where I come from, names are earned, not given."

Jade contemplated this silently as he munched on his giant waffle-cookie that the beautiful Lady had bought for him earlier in the day. He could barely believe that they had spent the entire afternoon together.

Following the mishap of bumping into her, she had turned him into her personal bag-holder as she shopped for different things at the market. Jade normally hated accompanying his own mother shopping, but it turned out that the Lady knew many things about everything, and this fascinated him. They had chatted a great deal as she perused through perfumes, scarves and spices. For the first time in his young life, it made shopping bearable. Enjoyable, even.

"How do you know so much?" Jade asked in between bites of his treat. "Is it because you are a great Lady that you have traveled so much, or is it that your travels have turned you into a great Lady?"

"Must it be one or the other?" she responded delicately. Her knees were drawn up almost to her chest and her arms rested lightly on her knees as she looked out at the water. "The world is rarely so back and white."

Her responses were always similar to this, despite the dozens of questions he continued to pepper her with. But she never once told him to hush, or to go away or change the subject, and so Jade took his leave to continue to press further.

"My father has also told me that the world is grey," he admitted, looking down at his treat. "When unexpected things happen that were never supposed to happen…the world is grey, he said."

The Lady noticed his sudden downcast, and frowned. "Did something happen?" she asked gently, surprising herself. The boy shook his head.

"I shouldn't complain," he said. "My father had a great many lands in this region, but he was never in direct line for the title of King of the Far East. But then a cousin died, or an aunt, and then a brother…I still don't quite understand it. All I know is that Father suddenly became the next King, and I've been training to become the next Shitennou ever since. But," he sighed. "I never wanted this."

The Lady raised a brow in mild surprise. "Did you lie to me when you said your parents merely owned the market and the town?"

Jade blushed. Her calm gaze reduced him to fidgets.

"Well, technically," he groaned. "The truth is, I like to play at the market just to feel _normal_ sometimes."

He looked down at his cookie, now abandoned, and glanced up at the lady. "You're not mad, are you? Most people treat me differently, once they know who my family is…who I am."

The Lady seemed to consider his words. Jade had noticed that it was her manner. She always appeared to think carefully before uttering a word.

"But it should be an honor, is it not?" she asked, her eyes furrowed quizzically. "They say the Shitennou are bestowed great power from Gaia herself."

"I suppose so," the boy nodded forlornly. He was quiet for a moment, and she watched him from the corner of her eyes. Mars was beginning to think that this boy was not like ordinary mortal men.

Then suddenly his mood switched, a mischievous fire replacing the earlier sadness. "But hey, great power would be awesome! Maybe we get to ask for what we get. Like controlling the weather or commanding fire. Yeah, fire would be great!"

Mars could feel the vein on the side of her forehead return with a vengeance. Clearly, she had settled her opinion too soon. The boy was ridiculous.

"Why fire?" she prompted with a commendable measure of calm. In Jade's view, the Lady seemed to become as incensed as she had seemed when they had first encountered each other. But Jade hardly paid attention. In their short acquaintance, he had come to realize that the Lady was both quick to anger and quick to serenity. It was intimidating, but Jade was somehow confident that she would do him no harm.

"Fire is the most destructive element," Jade said with stars in his eyes. He threw down his waffle cookie and stood up, fists clenched in self-imagined glory. "No one would dare offend me if I had power like that."

He failed to notice how her eyebrow twitched dangerously. He continued, though more softly this time as he looked down at his fists. "But fire also heals. Not in the way water does, like most people think, but it heals." He turned to the Lady, surprised to see shock plain in her amethyst eyes. "Y'know?"

The Lady shook her head. "I don't understand," she said plainly. Mars watched as he regained his seat next to her. He mirrored her position, placing his elbows on his knees.

"Fire heals," he repeated. "Its warmth brings people together from near and far. It allows us to cook the food that we enjoy together, and provides light for us to see laughing faces when we share moments together at night. It's light in the dark." He scratched his head, tousling his light blonde curls. "I guess, most of all, its very essence allows a community to thrive."

He paused, realizing the full weight of his own words for the first time. "Fire is destructive, yeah, and that's great in battle. I'd use it to help protect the Prince. But fire is also precious. I'd like the honor of that power. That is, if I succeed in this path to becoming Shitennou of the Far East and Gaia wills it."

"Gaia is not known to grant her Shitennou any particular power over the elements," the Lady said slowly. Her thoughts were reeling, though the boy would never realize it.

"I know," he shrugged, ruffling his light blond hair. "But I can hope."

They were silent for a moment, and Jade chanced a glance at the Lady. She appeared deep in thought, her eyes trained on the waves of the river and the fishing boats passing by. Amethyst eyes, such a strange color.

"Are you from this world?" He asked softly, boldly.

Slowly, the Lady settled her gaze on him. It held no anger, but surprising gentleness, and another emotion he could not name. If he had a little more life experience, he would name it respect. Admiration. Resignation.

"No," she said quietly. "I am not from this world, or the next."

Jade considered, his grey eyes suddenly unfathomable, indicating astuteness far beyond his years. "Then why did you choose to spend this day with me?" he stopped, a momentary fear flashing across his face. "Am I going to die?"

At this, the Lady chuckled. It was the first time Jade had heard it. It was a sharp laugh, like a crackling fire.

"No," she said with some amusement. "You aren't going to die. Not yet, anyway. But you do mean something very special to someone I care about."

He stared at her curiously, willing her to continue, and so she did.

"If you will allow, I would like to make you a gift," she said haltingly, showing her discomfort. "As a thank you for spending this day with me, and as a present for one who will someday be a Shitennou…if you pass the training, of course."

He made a face at that, and she winked at him causing him to blush. Her beauty was even more striking when she smiled.

"Um. Well. M-my father says to be wary of any gift from the gods," he mumbled, looking down at his hands, ashamed.

She looked at him, startled. "You believe that I am a goddess?"

He shrugged. "You could be anything. Anyone." He looked up at her. "But you know so much. And your eyes…your eyes…"

He trailed off as the Lady took gently took his hand and held it. She looked down, seeing his inner fire more clearly now that they touched. It burned with unwavering brightness.

"Well, let me tell you a secret," she said with a conspiratorial smile. There was a sadness there that she did not bother to hide, and Jade felt his heart lurch. "Even the gods are playthings of the Fates."

She patted his cheek gently, watching him become mesmerized by her eyes. It was her power as a goddess. The mortals were not wrong to be wary. So easily they were bewitched.

She watched his grey eyes lull shut as he slumped against her. Gently, she lowered him to the ground, resting his head on a tree root.

"Even the gods are the playthings of the Fates," she repeated softly, brushing her fingers against his forehead. "And so are our avatars. But I cannot allow my future Senshi to be unhappy. I will not allow it."

Her fingers began to glow a deep red.

"I'm sorry."

.

.

.

"So it is done?"

The Lady Mercury gazed at her sister from across the stars, waiting for a response. The fire goddess had returned, closed and quiet, burying herself in a far corner of the universe they occupied. She sat with a stillness that was rather unnatural even for one of their kind.

"Did he accept your gift?" the water deity ventured further, letting concern flood her voice. Lady Mars tilted her head minutely.

"The mortals are warned against us, did you know?" she murmured. Her eyes, a dark violet rather than their usual amethyst, betrayed a slowly brewing storm. "And for very good reason."

Mercury nodded. "Indeed."

"But I had to," Mars continued, as if Mercury had not spoken. "I had to gift him, or he would not survive. And Rei would never forgive me." She glanced at Mercury and took in her shock. "Yes, I know her name. I divined it in the Great Fire. The Fates have their powers, but so do I." She clenched her fist in her robes, still unchanged from her jaunt to Earth. "But I will be damned if I let him be consumed by fire."

"Because her passion would consume him," Mercury deduced, smiling a small smile, though it was laced with sorrow. "So you made him resistant."

Mars matched her smile grimly. "He is now the only mortal that will ever be unharmed by a careless or out of control _Burning Mandala_. Unless she deigns specifically to kill him, he will be a friend of the element."

Her eyes narrowed. "Not even my lovers of days past have been worthy of such a gift," she said more quietly to herself, though she was aware Mercury could hear her.

It was ironic, given the enthusiasm with which Jadeite wished for powers of fire. Mars did not know what Gaia would grant him, but she knew that if Jade ever realized that he had been visited by the goddess of fire herself...Oh, but such an interesting, lovely and respectful boy. The Fates sure knew how to pick 'em, she could credit them that.

Mercury gazed at her sister-friend deep in thought. "Your Senshi is lucky to have you as her patroness," she said, letting her quiet voice echo over the stars as she left her sister to her lonesome.

Mars watched Mercury go, no doubt off to her cloud where she kept watch over her Zoicite, though he had spurned her away.

"We are all each other has," Mars sighed. She had seen it all in the Great Fire. But as per her vow, she could not divulge much of it to her planetary sister-goddesses. The harsh training the Princess of Mars would soon endure, the weight of her spiritual gifts that would at first terrify her, the beauty of the friendship she would find in her Senshi sisters, and the catastrophic grief she would face at the fall of the Silver Millennium.

Indeed, Mars had seen it all. The love that would spark for Jadeite. The anger and sorrow from his betrayal. The shame of his second betrayal when Beryl once again uses him in the reborn world.

But she could also see hope in the distant future. Distant for even a goddess. There was hope in this promised Rebirth for a new beginning for both of them.

And for everything that was to come, the least she could do was make the young man flame proof. Love could be strength. She would see to it.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I have never written about Rei and Jadeite before, nor have I ever conceptualized them in a story for myself, yet I managed to knock this out in one night. The voices were there, and I've read a couple of great fanfics recently that really capture their dynamic, so I gave it a try.

 _Sound of Snow Falling_ was intended to be one-shot but I thought it cool (along with the encouragement of my first reviewer, **Valkyrie Celes** ) to expand the world and see what I find. The Senshi take much of their traits from the goddesses, but the goddesses certainly aren't them. Still, I hope I captured just a bit of Rei's spirit. The idea of Jadeite being flame proof comes from a terrific story called **The Ties that Bind** by **Firefly-shy**.

Nephrite is up next! Tell me what you think! Any thoughts on Jupiter's patroness?


	3. Oak Evolution

_Oak Evolution_

.

A statuesque woman of fearsome build yet feminine beauty strode through the halls of the Netherworld in purposeful agitation. Her features were angular and her hair a tangle of reddish brown curls that tumbled to her mid-back. The simple white shift she wore appeared ghostly against the shadows of the corridors.

With a flash her eyes, which were more silver than they were green, she disregarded the goblin-like creatures standing at the great doors of the realm's inner chambers.

"I'll announce myself," she said to them dismissively.

They squawked as they yet tried to stop her, ever the faithful servants to their mistresses who dwelled on the other side of the doors.

"Lady Jove" they began to warn, only to be nearly fried by the electricity that cracked about the goddess as she stared at them from down her nose. It was not quite a sneer but it did just as well.

"As I said," she continued archly. "I shall announce myself."

She strode through the doors, expecting to find three old women bent over a bubbling cauldron of green and gold. From the stories she had heard, she presumed that the women were akin to the witches of old. Instead, she found them only a little ways off beyond the doors, as if waiting for her. Witches indeed.

"I see you were expecting me," Jove said, folding her arms.

"Fate, Chance, Destiny," she nodded to each of them in acknowledgement, though she could not tell them apart. They were dressed in charcoal colored cloaks that covered most of their faces. Jove had heard that these women were truly faceless, but they seemed to smile. In unison, they tilted their heads slightly and leaned forward in a near bow.

"Lady Jove," they said. Their voices were as gravelly as their appearance seemed ancient. Jove suppressed a shudder. They _were_ ancient. She was standing before some of the oldest and most powerful goddesses in the realms, and Jove had dared to barge in uninvited to their domain. "We trust that the Lady Mercury has told you the news."

"She is the messenger, is she not?" Jove bit out sardonically, and immediately regretted her tone. "What I mean to say is—"

"You are here for information," said one of the Fates, breaking away from her sisters to turn away. Jove could not tell which was which. She could be speaking to Fate herself for all she knew. Or it could be Chance or Destiny speaking. The three were identical, and their joint power was mighty to behold.

"You search for a name," said one.

"You search for a location," said another.

"You search for a means to reach out," said the last.

One of them cackled. "You could have visited your sister, the Lady Mars."

Jove stiffened. "I needed to hear it from the source," she said honestly. "I need to know."

The three were silent. Two of them regarded the young goddess, and the third seemed to stare in space. It was then that Jove noticed that it was not open space she was staring at, but streams of light energy in different colors that coalesced to form what looked like a river.

 _The River of Life_ , she identified as she recalled the stories. Each strand in the River represented a living creature. The Fates used this to alter the course of history, to entwine some paths with others, and to end others when they deemed it time.

The River was magnificent to behold. And terrifying. Jove struggled to grasp the notion that her life, and that of her avatar's, were mere strands of light in a great collection that meant seemingly nothing to the Fates. Their lives were truly _theirs_ to tweak and prod at their own pleasure.

"Please," she prompted, unable to keep the desperation from her voice. "I need to know."

The third was silent as the other two finally responded. "His name is Nephrite, a lowly village boy from the North. He is of royal birth though he knows it not. He is one of Gaia's chosen ones."

Jove nodded, taking in this information. Again, they tilted their heads in a fashion that made Jove's skin crawl. "But this is not the question you came here to ask."

Jove took a breath, knowing that the Fates had been gracious enough not to throw her out at this point. They owed her nothing, especially when she was guilty of rudely intruding in their domain. She was a mere toddler compared them.

"Will he," she stopped and cleared her throat. Her voice was caught. "Will he truly mean the death of my avatar?"

The Fates considered. They regarded her almost pitifully, even the third who still stood off to the side. They generally held no attachments to the pieces that they played with, for that is what all creatures were to them. They were puzzle pieces and toys with which to tinker and see what happens.

"Your avatar should guard herself well," they said quietly.

And with that, a force shoved Jove out the door through which she came. The force sent her flying through the realms and back to the outer reaches of the universe, to the entry point she had used to portal to the Netherworld.

And all the while, though ashamed and indignant, Jove could only feel the tears that slid down her face.

.

.

"You barged into the Netherworld and demanded an audience with them?"

The Earth goddess, Gaia was incredulous. She was rarely surprised, and there were very few things that could spark such emotion from the deity.

The goddess gazed at a desolate Jove who was curled into the base of an oak tree somewhere in the Northern region of Earth, and sighed.

"My dear, what possessed you to do such a thing? Those immortals are far your superiors. You had no business there."

"Of course I did!" Jove cried with impassion. Her auburn curls flailed about her. "They mean to twist the life of my avatar!"

A surge of electricity snapped about her as she broiled in rage. Jove balled her fists in a clump of grass to dampen the force of her electricity. Even Gaia would be severely electrocuted by her emotional state if she was not careful.

"She deserves better," Jove growled.

Gaia sighed once again. "Why don't you tell me what this is about? I haven't a clue what you're speaking of."

Jove blinked in surprise. Slowly, she unraveled herself from her fetal position. "Mercury hasn't told you?"

"The Lady Mercury," Gaia said, her voice filled with the soothing patience of a mother. "Has been visiting Earth quite frequently lately. But it certainly hasn't been to visit me. What news is there?"

Jove frowned. "The Fates have let it be known that this age, the Silver Millennium, is reaching its end. And that the love between our avatars and your chosen men, will mean their doom."

Gaia raised a delicate eyebrow and considered. "Well, isn't that a dramatic twist in their grand design."

"Is that all you have to say?" Jove cried incredulously.

Gaia looked at her patiently, as a mother would to a child who did not know better. Indeed, Gaia, with her long mahogany tresses and olive green eyes, could pass for Jove's mother if she had one. They even shared a love for nature that was unparalleled in the realm of immortals.

"Lady Jove," Gaia began, stirring Jove from her thoughts. "You are the patron goddess of Jupiter, and your dominion is thunder and lightning. Mortal and immortal men alike in this galaxy and beyond tremble at your name. Your avatar is known no less. Do you truly fear something so…base?"

"But the Fates said—"

"The Fates," Gaia intoned sharply. "Like to play. What they say is always true, but you will never know what version of the truth they are telling you, nor where that truth lies in the context of the bigger picture. Be wary of that."

Jove digested this. "Selene has mentioned that you don't care much for the Fates…" she hedged.

"And for good reason." Gaia replied. She patted Jove's hair affectionately, unafraid of the sparks of electric charge that lingered as the deity of thunder calmed down. The Earth goddess truly considered all the young immortals to be like her children. Jove was no different, though if Gaia admitted to herself that even she had favorites, Jove would be among them.

"But do not let my reservations trouble you," she hummed, making light braids in Jove's hair. "If it is as such that the Fates have decreed, why not see to this man they have chosen? Although, if it is who I think it is, he is far more a boy than a man just yet," she added thoughtfully with a chuckle.

Gaia noted the trusting eyes with which Jove gazed at her, and smiled encouragingly at the younger woman. "Perhaps learn who he is. And if your avatar is to fall at his hand, at least learn why that may be. Arm yourself with knowledge, my dear. It is your greatest tool when dealing with Fate, Chance and Destiny."

She looked at the young girl solemnly. "Remember that."

.

.

.

Nephrite stared up at the summer sky. Even in his dreams he stared at the clouds thinking of what lay beyond them—civilizations, technology, cultures. The oak tree that stretched out above him rustled in what had become a usual scene when he entered his dreamland these days, particularly after a long day helping his uncle at the bakery.

"Does it ever rain where you come from?" he idly asked his companion. He could not make out her features, but he was sure she was beautiful. Her hair was a shade of brown lighter than his, and she was rather tall for a lady.

"Where I come from, there are magnificent storms that last for years," she responded, her voice soft and measured as always. "I like to dance in the rain when the thunder is particularly grand," she added wistfully.

"Huh," he said. "That's what they say about Jove, the goddess of Jupiter."

His companion sat up. "What do they say about her?"

Her query did not sound out of the ordinary, but there was something in her voice that would have alerted his senses if he were paying attention. But even in this dream world, his attention was elsewhere, in the clouds above them.

"She's the goddess of the storm," he said with a light shrug. "A fearsome one. She commands thunder and lightning. And yet," he added thoughtfully. "Her avatar is known to have plant-based powers as well. I wonder how that happened."

His companion laughed. "I believe I know a story about that," she said amusedly.

"Do you? Tell me!"

"Well then!" she cried in mock indignatiom. "What is this tone, young man?"

Jove could not deny that young Nephrite was a charming boy. With Gaia's help through Elysian, the goddess was able to slip into the young man's dreams and converse with him. It allowed her to appear undisguised, without the lad learning her true identity. As it was his dream world, she considered him as authentic, perhaps even more so, as he would be in waking life.

When Jove had first found him in his dreams, he was staring up at the sky, counting the clouds.

 _What sort of boy dreams of clouds?_ She had wondered. And that very question kept her coming back again and again. At first merely observing him, but eventually introducing herself as a friend that he had always known but just did not remember. He was easily bought. He was, of course, a young boy in his own dreams. There was no reason for him to be on guard.

Mercury had spent months with her 'mortal man' before he eventually cut her off after suspecting her immortal nature. Jove wondered how long she would have with this young boy in his dreams before he realized something was amiss.

"Do you know of the goddess Gaia?" she asked, feigning an idle tone as she did in all their conversations.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, taking his gaze away from the clouds above to look at her skeptically. "Everyone knows her. She's our patron goddess. She looks after us when the other gods are being mean."

Jove chuckled at his understanding of Gaia's role. He was not far off from the truth. Gaia had helped her when no one else would, or could.

"Indeed," she nodded. "Your goddess is very brave. She protects little cubs like you from being eaten by bad wolves. Anyway, it turns out that Gaia and Jove are actually really good friends."

Nephrite looked at her with wide eyes. "Really? Friends?"

"Well," Jove said, thinking about the truth of her statement. "Gaia is very old. She is one of the first gods to ever exist, you know. She considers all the younger gods and goddesses as her children, just as Earthlings are her children. And Jove is very much younger than her."

"Wow," breathed Nephrite as he digested this. "But what does that have to do with Sailor Jupiter? That's the name of Jove's avatar, isn't it?"

"My, my, don't you know a lot," Jove remarked in surprise.

"Everyone knows about the Senshi," Nephrite said in the imperious matter-of-fact tone of a boy his age. "In the North and the West they are known as the Sailor Scouts. They're the avatars of the goddesses. Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars—"

"Yes, yes, I get it," Jove said interrupting him. "Well, as I said, Jove and Gaia are friends. Sort of like a mother and daughter. Gaia is a mentor. In the early days they spent much time in the Elysian gardens so that Jove couldn't harm anyone with her lightning."

The boy shivered. "Lightning is scary."

"It can be," she nodded solemnly. "It took a long time for Jove to master it, and Gaia one day noticed that Jove was rather partial to the oak tree. It gave her balance."

"So Gaia gave her a gift?"

Jove chuckled. "Of sorts. Jove wanted to give her avatar balance, for thunder and lightning can easily consume. Jove has no power over plants, but her avatar does," she said with a wink. Nephrite could not see it since her facial features were blurred, but he could sense that she was sharing a secret with him.

"Because of Gaia," he said wonderingly. "Gaia's gift."

"Jove and Gaia have a special relationship," Jove said, smiling at how intrigued he appeared by her story. "One that you are too young to understand just yet, I think. But Earth has some of the galaxy's fiercest storms. And Jove loves the rain, remember?"

"Hmm…" he considered. He was quiet for a long moment as he returned his gaze to the clouds.

"You had said that _you_ loved the rain, _before_ we were talking about Jove," he said contemplatively, speaking his thoughts aloud. "And you speak about Jove and Gaia as if you know them personally."

"Ah, well…"

"And you referred to her as _my_ goddess instead of saying _our_ goddess."

Jove could smack her head at the slip. Mercury would not have made this kind of mistake. But Nephrite allowed her no time to backpedal.

"Whoever you are, you must have studied a lot about the gods," he said, staring at her dreamily. "I think I should do that too. And maybe one day, I'll be able to tell you a story that even you won't know."

Jove stared at him, flabbergasted. This was an unexpected turn. But Gaia had indeed warned her that mortals were not very quick to discover when an immortal was in their midst. And this was _his_ dreamland, after all. In dreams, the improbable was always probable.

"I hope it will have a happy ending," she managed with a weak smile.

"Okay," Nephrite nodded, closing his eyes. He only did that when he was about to wake up. "I'll find you a happy story for Jove. Or maybe I'll write you one if I can't find any. I'll _make_ it happen. You would like that, wouldn't you?"

His voice trailed off as his body faded. He was returning to the waking world. He would surely only remember snatches of this dream, as he did with all the others.

She stared sadly at the patch of grass where he had laid, thinking about his words.

"I hope you can write that story for me, my dear Nephrite."

She allowed herself to fade from the dream, returning to Gaia's garden. Looking about her, she found that the goddess was not there, but the earth deity often left Jove to her own devices when she used the Golden Mirror to enter the dream world.

With a crack of lightning, she transported herself to the domain that she and her planetary sisters occupied. She would search for the Lady Mars. The goddess of fire had to know _something_ , anything that would bring clarity to what the Fates had said. Nephrite was a delightful boy. He was young, but she could see nothing corruptible about him. And she trusted Gaia's warning most of all.

 _Arm yourself with knowledge, my dear_ , she had said.

Jove would find out as much as she could. She owed her avatar that much. The Lady Mars would tell her what she knew. And from there, they would decide what to do.

They were in this together. Mercury was smitten, though she would not admit it. Mars was shaken, which anyone with eyes could observe when she had returned from her only trip to Earth. And Jove herself…

After many Earthen months of visiting the boy's dreams, which were not long in the eyes of an immortal, but very significant nonetheless, she knew her own heart had changed.

So she would do right by her avatar. She would discover the Fates' plan. And with the help of her planetary sisters, she knew they would make one of their own.

.

.

.

.

A/N: This was the very last chapter to be written! Everything else had come together except for this one moment with Jove. Strangely, after fleshing out the concept of this world in the remaining chapters, it was easier to return to this middle piece.

In light of that, I can set you readers at ease. This story IS finished. I'll be posting them within reasonable time of each other as the readership (and hopefully reviews!) grows. I'm very excited at how this has turned out, and I do hope you enjoy, and are as intrigued as I am.

We'll be seeing more of Gaia in the next chapter.

~Blessings


	4. Heart of the Earth

_Gaia: Heart of the Earth, Soul of the Universe_

.

The heart of the planet Earth murmured with a deep rumble, almost faint. It could feel it, the darkness coming. Chaos was gathering herself and the spirit of the Earth trembled at the very thought of what that signified. Men would fall, leaves of the forests would wither, and the skies would blacken. Life as Earth knew it was doomed to fall.

Gaia sat in the gardens of Elysian, flowers of bright reds and blues and yellows a riot around her as she contemplated the fate of her beloved planet. She loved her Earthings. She considered them all sons and daughters, wayward as most children were, but always joy to call her own. There was nothing they could do, no wrong, no foul, that would make her love them less. They were hers. And as any mother would, she felt immeasurable sadness for what was to come in the approaching years.

"It matters not that there will be a Rebirth," she whispered to herself. "My children must still suffer…and then die."

In the stillness of her garden she had peace. In the stillness of her garden she could hear the prayers from Earth. Mothers yearning for guidance for their children, farmers hoping for a bountiful crop, hunters asking for patience as they waited for game, even artists praying for inspiration as they honed their craft. From the stillness of her garden Gaia heard them all, and she responded to the best of her abilities. She was, first and foremost, a mother.

It was in the silence of the Elysian garden that Selene found her. The goddess of the Moon descended into the garden in a sparkle of silver and blue, making sure she landed a few ways off so as to approach in a civil manner. This gave her a moment to take in the beauty of the gardens, as well as that of its reigning goddess.

It was an open clearing filled with plants and flowers of only the wildest and most joyous colors, yet there was space enough that it did not feel cluttered or overbearing. Selene adored this garden, almost as much as she admired the goddess who had created it.

Gaia was kneeling in her usual spot, her body resting on her feet. Her mahogany tresses, nearly as long as she was tall, cascaded about her, pooling in a curly mass on the soft earth. Her eyes were closed and her hands clasped in prayer, no doubt tending to the wishes of her people. Or, perhaps, she was praying to whoever the gods themselves prayed to when faced with difficult seasons.

Selene hesitated. Perhaps she was wrong to come here. But before she could make up her mind to leave, a deep, calm voice stopped her.

"I can sense you are there, Selene."

Gaia folded her hands on her lap and opened her eyes, looking directly in Selene's direction. Even after millennia upon millennia of their acquaintance, the moon goddess was unnerved by the earth deity's perceptiveness. But Elysian was her domain, after all. The goddess Gaia was the personification of Earth itself. None could tread on land without her knowing of it.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Selene said, stepping forward with a graceful blush and a bashful smile. "I wanted to see you."

Gaia patted the grass next to her invitingly. Her olive green eyes sparkled in amusement.

"I find it intriguing that for one whose planet has revolved around mine nearly since birth, you are always rather embarrassed when you meet me in my gardens," she said lightly. She watched Selene perch herself delicately on a cushion of grass and daisies that grew to accommodate her guest and continued, a glint in her eye. "You are not a disturbance, my dear, but a lovely jewel."

Gaia winked slowly for emphasis and chuckled at the full blush that now flooded Selene's face. Among the gods, the goddess of the Moon was known to be reserved yet fiercely compassionate. Gaia, however, was one of few who knew just how scatterbrained and charmingly childish the deity could be.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were coming on to me," Selene grumbled, trying to school her chagrin. She sighed, her shoulders slumping. "But I'm not here for pleasantries, Gaia."

Gaia smirked. "Oh, but how fun it is to watch you squirm as I tease you," she said laughingly, tugging on Selene's long silver hair for effect. The moon goddess playfully smacked her hand away and combed her hair unto her shoulder in a motion that was reminiscent of Mercury.

"Gaia this is _serious_ ," she pleaded.

The earth deity then noticed that Selene's eyes, which were more silver than blue, were truly stormy with worry. She sighed. "I already know what this is about, Selene. I want no part of whatever it is you're planning."

Selene blinked in surprise. "Who said I'm planning anything?"

Gaia frowned. "But aren't you?" her voice became sharp as her eyes narrowed. "The earth rumbles. Chaos is plotting. And _you_ , whose avatar holds the most powerful object in the realms, are sitting before _me_ , the one whose planet has to die in order to facilitate Rebirth." She scoffed. "Pardon me for thinking that you have grand designs in the making."

"Yours is not the only planet which must die," Selene said quietly, her frown matching that of Gaia. "The Silver Millennium is fated to fall. But life will begin again. On Earth. On _Earth_ , Gaia," she repeated emphatically. " _Only_ Earth. Don't you get what that means for the rest of us?"

Gaia stilled, olive green eyes darkening to a stormy hue.

"Life may be fated to begin again but that does not mean that the lives to be lost in the process are any less significant," Gaia intoned rigidly. She rose from her kneeling position and paced across to a nearby flower, a rose. "Every life matters," she continued softly, as she gently thumbed at the petals. It was a tragic sort of red.

Selene's expression softened. "I know," she acceded. "Every life does matter. And that's why it's up to us to look to the future. The far future. And protect it."

Gaia turned to her, eyebrows knitted together. "What do you mean?"

Selene took a breath. Here was her moment. "The Fates—"

"Ah, the Fates," Gaia scoffed dismissively. She turned back to her rose. "You know how I feel about them. They do what they will. And irrespective of that, I guide and help my children as best I can. I do not concern myself with the Fates."

"No, you do not meddle with Fate," Selene nodded, leaning forward. "But you do help your children make do with what the Fates have given." Her hands were clasped and her eyes were shining. "Am I right?"

Gaia frowned, taking in Selene's demeanor.

"Yes," she said slowly. "You are correct. You best of all know my beliefs."

Selene nodded. "I do," she replied resolutely. Her eyes hardened. "And that is exactly why you will help me."

.

.

Selene was not so different from other gods. She loved mortals, particularly Earthlings. She loved to frolic with them, play with them, and watched their lives with avid fascination from her perch on the Moon. Mortal lives were so short, ended in what seemed like a blink of an eye for a goddess, and they lived so passionately in the constant presence of Death's door. Selene, like other gods, was fascinated by mortality.

But at this present moment, Selene was very different from other gods. You see, she _wanted_ the Rebirth to occur.

"You are mad," Gaia said, shaking her head. She sat on the grass and looked at the younger goddess levelly. "You propose _incarnation_? What foolishness…" Gaia tried for a laughing brush off but settled for an uncomfortable chuckle as she regarded Selene's perfectly serious expression. "You're serious," she concluded with some amount of wonder.

"Gaia," Selene began softly, imploringly. Her eyes beheld the vulnerability in them for which Gaia loved her so. "Please just listen."

And Gaia indeed loved her so. "Of course, my dear one," she replied with considerable warmth.

Selene took a breath. "You have heard what the Fates decreed," she started. "The age of the Silver Millennium must fall, and there will be a Rebirth. The powers of the Silver Crystal and the Silent One—Saturn—shall combine to bring about a new order where our current avatars will be reborn into life on Earth."

Gaia nodded. "Yes, love shall be their downfall," she said. "Or so Jove mournfully informed me." She frowned, looking at Selene disapprovingly. "If not for her, and now you, I would not be concerning myself with the affairs of the Fates."

"The cycle of death and life is a natural one on Earth," continued Selene, waving away Gaia's admonishment. "Civilizations rise and fall all the time. You yourself have wiped out multitudes in the face of your displeasure. I remember once when you nearly decimated the planet. A horrendous occasion, even for you."

"My children had not heeded my warnings," Gaia countered matter-of-factly. There was no hint of defensiveness in her voice, though there was a touch of remorse. "But that judgment was mine to make in my dominion."

"Just as how the Fates decree their own judgments," Selene nodded. "And this is why, although you mourn the approaching destruction that Chaos will bring, it does not totally disturb you. Because in your eyes, and perhaps also in the eyes of the Fates, destruction and rebirth are part of the cycle of the universe."

Gaia gazed at Selene for a long moment. Silently. Gently.

"You are so young," she said, shaking her head slightly. "You were not there at Creation. From the very beginning, Saturn, the god of death and rebirth, decided to be silent, preferring to watch how things would occur. The Fates also took their domain early on. And I created children and watched over them as other gods awoke and claimed their dominions."

She looked down and picked a daisy that sprung from the earth beside her. She held it up for Selene to see and watched as it wilted slowly into brown dust. Looking up at moon goddess, she continued. "I assure you, my dear one, that death and rebirth are two halves of the whole to drive the universe forward. Otherwise, there is stagnancy."

"I understand that," Selene said diffidently. Her eyes flickered to the remains of the daisy with remorse. "But Lady Mars has seen the future. The far future. Even if our avatars are reborn and life continues on Earth, Chaos will eventually grow stronger. Earth will be poisoned. And _you_ will fall."

She swallowed, taking caution with her next words. Selene watched Gaia's face carefully as she dropped the bomb. "The power we have bestowed upon our avatars will not be enough to defend the planet in the years after the Rebirth."

She felt a pang in her chest as what she knew to be the truth resonated with her, and rushed to spit out her next words before she could dwell. "And, if all the people of the Silver Millennium are reborn on Earth—and _only_ Earth, remember—and the Earth soon thereafter falls to Chaos…"

"There will be nothing left," Gaia finished. The cold tendrils of dread and horror tingled at her fingertips, spreading quickly up her arms and into her chest. Her heart tightened. "How can Mars be certain?"

Selene smiled grimly. "She is the goddess of fire, war and wrath. Strategy is her domain. It is assuredly the only possible result."

She let that hang in the air.

"I don't know if that is the plan of the Fates—to tell us of something that could potentially kill us all—and then see what we do," Selene shook her head. "They strike me as horrendous puppet masters. But if this is so, then we _must_ do something."

Gaia felt numb. "And what might that be?" she inquired softly.

"There is a plan," Selene began, her eyes shining once again. Gaia recognized the unwavering determination and idly wondered at the cost such determination would demand.

"It's still in its natal state," Selene continued. "But it can work. Mercury has deduced all the ramifications," she paused. "And it is this: the planetary goddesses will incarnate into the bodies of their avatars."

.

.

.

Selene felt no need to meet Endymion in person. She already knew him. She knew every holder of the Golden Crystal as well as the ones who were soon to inherit the treasured artifact. Perhaps because of her own relationship with the Silver Crystal, she was intrigued by its sister stone. Or brother stone, as it were.

From the Moon, she watched as the young prince spent frequent nights in his garden. She was amused by the fact that his patron goddess, Gaia, also spent an inordinate amount of time in her garden. Idly, she would wonder if it was a thing of Earthlings closest to the source of the heart of Earth. In other moments, her thoughts would be clear as she merely observed the boy. Sometimes he would meditate, other times he would tend to his roses and, more recently, he would other times be accompanied by one of his newly arrived Shitennou.

But _most_ times, and this is what tickled Selene the most, he simply stared up at the Moon. Stared up at her.

Most Earthlings did this at night, especially when the Moon shone in its full. The two planets revolved around each other for millennia upon millennia, and the people of both the Moon and Earth beheld the other with fascination.

Yet Selene could never tell what Endymion was thinking. Sometimes he would look up in wonder. Sometimes it was with yearning. Other times there was something unnamed. His shoulders would be tight and his fists clenched against his sword. It was in those moments that Selene wished to speak with him, to inquire as to his thoughts. Was his day stressful? Was his father still demanding strategies on how to join the Silver Alliance while advancing its defenses to protect itself from Moon power?

Selene knew well that Endymion was not like his father. The King was not unkind, but he held a thirst for power that would be his undoing if left unchecked. She would not be surprised if the Fates had something to do with that. Chaos was yet unformed, but any foothold would do, and exploitation of the King would be ripe.

But that was not her concern. Not entirely. Endymion was a lovely boy, and he gazed at the moon in the same way that Princess Serenity gazed down at the Earth. Very soon the moon child's yearning and curiosity would get the better of her, as it did every moon princess who came before her. And on that day, Selene herself would provide the moonbeam on which the princess would fly down to meet her prince.

The Earth and Moon had a powerful bond. They were two planets, each powerful in their own right, revolving around each other for as long as memory served. It was a pity that Earthlings held such mistrust and fear. It was a pity that the Lunarians, as well as the rest of the Silver Alliance, believed the Earthlings to be ill-suited to join their ranks. More was the pity, as Selene loved Gaia with utter devotion that was beyond corruption. The importance of Gaia's well being, and therefore by extension, that of her beautiful planet, was drummed into the very fiber of Selene's existence.

Gaia was a mother. She took care of all her children—Earthlings and gods and creatures in-between all alike.

But _Selene_ took care of Gaia. Who else would?

It was with this in mind that she had concocted a plan, though it was the Lady Jove she had to thank for raising the right questions for Mars to answer. She would not allow what Mars foresaw to come to pass. And, ironically, the Fates had left enough wiggle room for her to execute her plan.

Whatever the cost, Gaia would not die. And the blue-eyed prince who sat among his roses looking up at the sky, well neither would he, if Selene had anything to say about it. And she had _everything_ to say about it.

.

.

.

"Incarnation?" Gaia repeated incredulously. "Selene, what on Earth—?"

In her first show of anything close to rudeness, Selene held up her hand.

"It is the only way," the moon goddess said gravely. She inched over to Gaia. Slowly, gently, she took her hands in her own. Taking a moment for herself, Selene felt the warmth in those hands, the love in those hands. The same hands that disciplined children but also nurtured them and raised them up. Looking up into Gaia's green eyes, ever changing as it yielded to her mood, she spoke quietly, lovingly.

"It is the only way," she repeated. "As it stands, our avatars are our agents. They only have a fraction of our magnificent power as goddesses. And for over a millennia that has been enough. They have guarded the galaxy well." She gently squeezed Gaia's hand. "But with what Mars foresees, it will not be enough. What the Fates design…it ends in your death, and the death of us all."

"The Silver Crystal," Gaia started, but Selene gently interrupted.

"The Silver Crystal," she said patiently. "Will not be enough. You know as well as I that the one who wields it is reliant on the love and support of those around her. It is perhaps the one flaw of the Crystal's power. It will give no power if Serenity gives up hope, and that is exactly what will happen when Chaos first consumes her friends before coming for her."

Serenity's tears were a vivid image imprinted in Selene's mind after Mars had shared with her the visions from the Great Fire.

"But if my planetary sisters incarnate themselves into their avatars when they are reborn," Selene said with immense hope in her voice. "The girls will have not just a fraction, but the full abilities of the goddesses at their disposal for when Chaos returns. Earth will be defended, and in time a new global order will reign. 'Crystal Tokyo,' it will be called."

"If your sisters die in the course of this," Gaia murmured. "They cannot come back." She pulled one hand from Selene's grasp and stroked her cheek. "You will be alone."

Selene shook her head, a sad smile gracing her features. "Never alone," she said, glancing down at their hands. "You'll be alive. You'll be defended. And you are all I need." Selene was not as alarmed at her admission as she had expected. "After all, what is the Moon without the Earth?"

Gaia did not reply. Her gaze had drifted off to her flowers. Selene followed her gaze, once again taking in the beauty of the earth deity's creation. The Moon was never this vibrant. She often wished it were. She often wished for many things.

"I would incarnate if I could," she said, so quietly that she wondered if she had even said it aloud. But Gaia's sharp look told her that she had indeed been heard. Selene gave her a half smile, and squeezed the hand that was still holding hers before letting go. She sat back on her earlier perch and clarified.

"If I could, I would incarnate into Serenity," she said. "And why wouldn't I? She will have so much on her shoulders; it would be nice to help more directly than I already do. And Endymion is quite a handsome fellow," she added with a dreamy smirk.

"But," she said more soberly. "In line with my duty as custodian of the Silver Crystal, I can only watch over the one who wields it. I can never deal with it directly." She sighed and shrugged. "It is just as well. You say that I'd be all alone, but in truth I would have you."

Selene gave Gaia a brilliant smile that melted any reservation the earth deity had. She could tell that Selene was sure that this was the best course of action, and that nothing would move her. Most of all, Gaia could clearly see, because the moon goddess displayed her heart on her sleeve, that she held no hesitation in her sacrifice.

"You would sacrifice all that you hold dear," Gaia began, unable to hide her wonder. "For me?"

Selene blinked as if surprised, and then smiled. Her radiance was effortless. She touched Gaia's cheek, before taking her hands in hers once again.

"Gaia, _you_ are all I hold dear," she said. She noted the tears forming in the other woman's eyes, but continued anyway. "The other goddesses have acceded to the plan for the sake of the universe. They refuse to let Chaos win in the end, and they have vowed to do whatever it takes to make sure ours is the winning side." She shrugged. "All of that is well and good, and I thank them for it. The fate of the universe is quite important. But I must confess, I'd put your well being over that of the universe any day."

"Selene…" Gaia began.

"It's okay," Selene interrupted, abruptly pulling away as her smile became sad. "I know your heart lies with another. It always has. But that doesn't make you any less to me. I know you've suspected my feelings for some time now."

Gaia's breath caught in her throat. "Indeed I have," she said after a moment.

Selene nodded, as if that information were natural. "That's okay. I'm not ashamed. Venus tells me that love is about what you do, not about what you receive. And honestly? I believe her."

Gaia did not realize that tears were streaming down her face until Selene gently stroked her forearm.

"I'll take my leave now," the moon goddess said. "I really just came to share this with you. We have some time before everything changes. Until then…"

At some point, Selene departed in a sparkle of silver and blue just as she had arrived. Gaia did not register it. She could not register anything.

The flowers of her garden twisted and slithered toward her, wrapping themselves around their monarch as she wept.

She wept for her belovéd planet.

She wept for the one with whom her heart truly laid.

And she wept for the one who loved her enough to sacrifice for her sake anyway.

Selene's plan, she knew, was already in action. The planetary goddesses would wait for the precise moment. Unfortunately, Gaia herself could not incarnate, as she had already done so eons ago. It was the reason why the Earth's heartbeat was entwined with hers.

She could, however, ensure that her guardians, the Heavenly Kings, would have power worthy of the Senshi. Serenity would need the support of her Senshi, but the Senshi in turn would need the strength of their lovers rather than the pain of their memory.

It was with this in mind that Gaia created four stones, each of distinct and brilliant color. The goddess had been watching the Prince as he trained with his newly appointed guardians. They were not yet Shitennou, but in time and with training they would grow to be.

Gaia could see that the boys were developing and thriving in their bond with each other, and this delighted her. They were devoted to their Prince, just as he was devoted to them. And Gaia prayed, to whoever it was that the gods prayed to in the darkest of times, that when the moment came, the Prince would look to the stones and call forth his guardians.

Gaia would watch over them to ensure this occurrence. For nothing could get in the way of Selene's sacrifice.

Nothing.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Do tell me your thoughts. This was written before _Oak Evolution_ , but it was necessary for me to flesh out the world that was simmering in my head. The premise of this story has taken a life of it's own. I'm honestly amazed by it.

Please leave a review! Next up, and very last, our favorite diva, V-chan.


	5. Love Me Chain

A/N: Happy Sunday! :)

* * *

 _Love Me Chain_

.

The castle was abuzz with activity. Servants scurried about, pages ran between, over and under the loads they carried, royals drifted by as they chattered amongst themselves, fine robes glistening, and commoners walked reservedly among them, eyes wide as they took in the general splendor of the occasion.

It was the day of the official naming of the Shitennou, the Four Heavenly Kings.

Kunzite frowned at his reflection in the mirror as he adjusted his armor. He had been preparing for this moment his entire life. The great goddess Gaia would bestow mighty power upon him at this ceremony now that he had proven himself to the King and Prince. Lesser men would faint at the magnitude of that honor.

So why did he feel so…strange?

The King of the Middle East was not prone to deep introspection, as quiet as he was. Rather, he spent his quietude observing others, making out their motives and reviewing swordplay strategies. And yet, in this silent moment in his chambers, amidst the flurry of the Earth Kingdom Court, Kunzite found himself searching deep within for the answers to his present condition.

It could be sorrow. His father, the previous Middle Eastern king before Kunzite was forced to take on the title, had passed away months after his son's arrival to Court to train alongside the Prince and the other prospective Shitennou. His father had taken immense pride that Kunzite had shown promise to be a magnificent warrior some day, and had always proclaimed to anyone who would hear that he looked forward to the day when he could speak of his son as _the_ Shitennou, second only to the Prince. His father had been old, and had died naturally in his sleep. On this day, he would have been proud.

Perhaps that was the strangeness Kunzite felt.

He turned to retrieve his sword and stared at it thoughtfully. The other men, fine soldiers as they were with unmatched devotion to the Prince, were likely to be also preparing for the grand occasion. It was as important to them as it was for him. Yet they each had their shortcomings, and Kunzite had reason to fear the worst. Zoicite, perhaps, was sleeping in and bound to show up late to his own ceremony. Jadeite, on the other hand, had probably shown up early and, charming as he was, unwittingly offended some royal of a distant land. And Nephrite…Kunzite sighed. Nephrite's head was probably lost in dreamland.

His men may not be as single-mindedly focused as he was on this particular day. Such a notion was anxiety-inducing. That must be the cause of this bizarre mood.

Yes, he nodded to himself. That must be it.

A crash from the door interrupted his thoughts. Kunzite turned to see an elderly woman dressed in maids' robes comically reaching for a vase before it could fall to the floor. He should have heard the door open, he admonished himself. Was he so deep in his thoughts? He watched as she glanced around sheepishly before catching his eye. Immediately, she straightened.

"May I help you?" he asked calmly. His station demanded that her very presence in his chambers be explained. And so she did.

"Excuse me, m'lord," she said, sweeping into a deep courtesy that was surprisingly graceful and agile for an old woman. "I was told to come to your rooms to change your…bed sheets."

Kunzite raised an eyebrow, his face betraying nothing else. "At this hour? When the castle is in the midst of preparations for the ceremony?"

The old woman seemed to blush and that caused Kunzite to step forward, peering closely at her. She was short and rather stocky, with straight grey hair that was swept up into a bun. Her face was aged and wrinkly. She seemed about seventy years old.

"I have not seen you before," he stated tonelessly with a slight frown.

"My daughter is a maid here at Court," the woman said. There was a touch of defensiveness in her tone, but she otherwise appeared at ease. "There was a notice calling for extra hands to do the usual castle chores as well as assisting with the preparations of the grand event." She bowed her head humbly. "I was merely carrying out what I was told to do."

Kunzite nodded. He had seen the notice.

"Proceed," he said, dismissing her as he returned to face the mirror. His sword required fastening and his appearance needed to be suitable. He paid no more attention to the old maid as he readied himself. No attention as her startling blue eyes, as clear and youthful as summer, watched him surreptitiously while she carried out her chore. No attention as he exited his chambers and the rooms literally lit up at the woman's soft smile.

.

.

"Close call", Venus murmured to herself as the soon-to-be General stepped out the door. She had taken great care with her disguise. Dressing as an old woman was fun. Men hardly gave her a second glance as she had scurried down the halls in search of Kunzite's chambers. As was custom to an immortal, she could disguise all but her eyes. But Kunzite had barely noticed it, which was good. His mind was too occupied with other things to concern himself too much with a wayward old maid. But the man was perceptive, and she did not think she would withstand his scrutiny. Not without jumping his bones, revealing herself and ruining the whole plan. Oh, how attractive he was! Long silver hair, steady grey eyes, and a muscular build that would make any woman swoon…

She had taken such great care of her appearance that she had neglected to think of what she would say if she were caught red handed in his rooms. Suffice to say, there was a reason Lady Mars was the goddess that dealt with stratagem. Venus' only use for tactics was for affairs of the heart.

And this was a grand affair indeed.

.

.

.

The festivities were over, the dances were danced, the speeches were given and the applause still thrummed in Kunzites ears. It was hours after the last vestiges of the ceremony had trudged back home, or wherever the party was set to continue. The castle was quiet.

Kunzite stood at the castle steps, staring at the clear night sky as he felt the pulse of power in hands. He balled them into fists and flexed them intermittently, trying to get used to the tingling sensation coursing through his veins. Gaia had indeed appeared before them all, as promised, and while none could make out her face, all could feel her power.

" _This gift I impart to you, to guard your Prince and the keeper of your heart with all your might_ ," she had said. Her voice, sweet as honey yet firm as that of a military commander, had chilled his bones. He felt the weight of her charge, though he was rather confused by it.

The keeper of his heart? Whatever could she mean by that? All his heart knew was duty and honor. His every waking thought was devoted to strengthening and safeguarding the Earth Kingdom. In that respect, perhaps it was the Prince who held his heart.

Years ago he had sworn an oath to the King and Prince when he first arrived to Court, and yet again today he had sworn his body, mind and soul before the Earth goddess and all the kingdom. But Kunzite held himself to a stronger, deeper vow, one he made to himself on the playground of his kingdom when he was five years old, teased for his small stature and weak body.

A rustle to his left caught his notice, interrupting his thoughts. Turning to attention, he found the same old woman from before standing off to his side.

"Here to check my bed sheets again," he queried dryly with a raised eyebrow. To his surprise, the woman smirked.

"There are no beds that I can see, m'lord," she said, merriment deep in her voice. "Might I ask what is the occasion, that you stare so forlornly at this fine night sky?"

Kunzite frowned. "I might first ask, who are _you_?" He surveyed the area of the castle steps and found them as empty as they were when he had arrived. "No one should be out here, and I know for certain that all the extra help have been sent home for hours now."

The woman bobbed her head. "Aware of the comings and goings of visitors to the palace," she intoned jauntily. "A good start at your first night being a Shitennou."

His frown deepened, raising his hand to his hilt. "Who are you?"

The woman tilted her head, almost childishly if he did not know better. "How about we play a game?" she said teasingly. Her wizened voice crackled in its age. "Who are _you_?"

"I have no time for games!"

"Ah," she shook her head knowingly. "But you will play this one if you wish to keep that new power you hold at bay."

Kunzite froze, his eyes widened just a fraction.

"Yes," the woman said almost haughtily. "I know about that."

"How…?" Kunzite trailed off, caught off guard as he stared down at his hands. They were glowing white.

The old woman nodded solemnly. "You are a Shitennou now, but in reality your training has just begun. I'm surprised Gaia doesn't just give you lessons herself. But you know what they say about experience and teaching and…something of that sort," she waved a hand dismissively. In her babble, she missed the look of incredulity that crossed his normally impassive face.

"Are you a—" he began.

"Goddess?" she finished for him, smiling at him mischievously. "Well, I'm afraid I cannot say," she said in a dramatically offhanded manner. "But as you have guessed, I am certainly not what I seem."

At this point, Kunzite did well not to roll his eyes. He had read the stories of the gods as a child growing up. They liked to frolic with mortals and play with them as if they were toys. This present interaction certainly fit the bill.

"So you are a goddess," he concluded with finality. The hand on his hilt loosened but he did not remove his grip. Kunzite regarded her seriously. "What is it that you seek, or wish to warn me of, my Lady?"

Finally, the woman regarded him with the seriousness that matched her elderly appearance. She was silent for several moments as she stared at him. Fortunately, Kunzite was used to silence as much as he was used to stares.

"That aching that you felt deep inside yourself," she began. Her voice was raspy and took on an otherworldliness that captivated him. "Have you yet discerned its cause?"

Kunzite should have been surprised, but now that he was resolutely certain that he was indeed speaking to an immortal, he could only nod.

"The weight of this new position," he replied matter-of-factly. The woman was about to snort but his next words, much quieter and unsure, stopped her. "And the lack of anyone to really share it with, I suppose."

Venus wanted to beam, but tried her best not to. Her true smile would break her disguise, which she could already barely hold on to on account of her immeasurable excitement at finally, _finally_ speaking to the true love of her avatar.

Venus had waited the longest of her planetary sisters to meet with her avatar's fated belovéd. Mercury was surprisingly the first, though the ice goddess firmly argued that it was purely for curiosity's sake. But Venus knew. No one, mortal or immortal, could hide their deepest desires from her. She was the goddess of love and desire. And she knew that Mercury held a deep hope that her avatar would find happiness with her destined mortal. And with the plans that Selene was making, Mercury held on to the hope that she herself could take part in that love.

It was not an easy thing to be the goddess of her dominion. Venus felt the burden of each living creature's deepest desires, and though she was an immortal it was oftentimes overwhelming.

Mortal men prayed to the goddess Venus and spun tales of how she descended to their villages and towns, disguised, in order to ensnare them. The stories of Venus were countless. They told of her unparalleled beauty, of her wanton behavior, and of her raging jealousy when a man's eyes strayed from her. Women revered her as much as they feared her. Some of them purposely disfigured themselves, destroying their physical beauty in fear that the goddess would descend upon them to scratch away their faces.

Mortals did not know that none of these stories were true. They were lies whispered into the ears of men by other gods and creatures in-between who raged in jealousy of her beauty and power. The real truth, Venus reflected, was that she preferred to spend her time in a corner of the universe among the stars in the company of her planetary sisters. The prayers, wishes and hopes of those who uttered her name still reached her ears, but her empathic abilities were severely dampened when she was in that domain. Like Mars, who actually spent more time between the Sacred Fire and the company of the sisters than planning any strategy for war as her title implied, Venus was a goddess who preferred isolation. Though, it was more for her sanity than anything else. Like the other gods, she adored mortals and was fascinated by them. But rarely did she descend to spend any real time among them.

And so, as she conversed with Lord Kunzite, whom her darling Minako would meet in mere weeks when the Moon princess made her first jaunt to Earth, Venus felt an excitement that she could hardly contain.

"They say that the Heavenly Kings," she said, stirring herself from her thoughts. "While surrounded by the beautiful women of Court and blessed with extensive lands, rarely ever take wives of their own." She looked at him compassionately. The same was true for the Senshi, who never once in any generation since their inception, had taken any serious partners. "The weight of your station is too mighty."

Kunzite inclined his head in acknowledgement of her spoken truth. "Indeed it is."

The General processed his situation. He was standing on the castle steps in the dead of night, conversing with an immortal disguised as a haggard old woman, and conversing about matter of the heart no less, and he felt perfectly at ease. Briefly, he wondered if the goddess was bewitching him. Stories told of that as well. But somehow, he felt he was safe.

Perhaps it was the demeanor of the goddess before him, who looked at him with such understanding and compassion that he felt the urge to weep in her arms and bury himself there forever. Or perhaps, more plausibly, it was his encounter with Gaia earlier that day which gave him confidence that he could hold his own against even an immortal if it came to it.

"I do wish the best for you, my Lord," the goddess said, though Kunzite could honestly hardly think of the woman as a goddess. The disguise was thorough. All except her eyes, which were such an astonishing summer's blue that he was surprised that he had not noticed them before.

"Your duty is a great one, one that surely requires all of your thought and devotion," she continued. "But I pray, my Lord, that if you are indeed blessed with a partner who may share your burden," she paused, and gave him a dazzling smile that knocked the wind out of him. "That you may open your heart to such an opportunity. Despite the improbability of such an event."

She winked and Kunzite was speechless. Both at the words she offered him, but mostly at the sheer beauty that was pouring from the old woman in waves.

The woman seemed to notice his stupefaction and frowned, looking down at herself. She raised her arms and flailed at her maids' robes.

"Ah, shoot!" she yelped. "My disguise is slipping."

Seemingly out of nowhere, she produced a cloak that she hastily threw on as she turned away. She took two steps away from him and paused, as if waiting.

"Who are you?" he managed to ask yet again. In the silence of the night, a bird cawed as it passed overhead. Kunzite was used to silence. He was used to waiting.

She turned slightly, enough for her to show him a smirk. Her face appeared considerably younger, but he could not make out her features. "Will you miss me, my Lord?" she asked teasingly. "If I do not tell you who I am?"

Kunzite stepped forward, unsure of what to do next. He had never fathomed that he would ever encounter an immortal. It seemed something for the stories, and something that was more in line Nephrite's obsession with mythology than anything else. Kunzite respected his friend but could never understand his fascination with what lay beyond the clouds. To Kunzite, paying attention to real life had seen him grow into a fine warrior that made his father proud. Keeping his head away from the clouds in singular focus had awarded him the title of First General. Staying away from dreams of the gods was what made him second only to the Prince.

And yet, here he found himself, recently gifted by Gaia herself with immense power, and visited by an unnamed goddess, all in the same day. Surely he was dreaming, as the past twelve hours alone were out of his realm of possibilities.

"Who are you?" he asked again with nothing short of desperation. Venus turned away and allowed herself to smile. A soft light of orange yellow emanated from her visage, bouncing against the castle steps in a quiet dance. She wondered if Kunzite noticed.

"I shall leave you, General," she said, pitching her voice low now that her disguise had completely broken. "But I have already given you a clue as to my identity." She paused, considering. "Several, in fact," she acceded. "But do not focus now on the messenger. Think on my words to you. Open your heart to possibilities. The fate of the universe may just depend on it."

And with that, Kunzite was suddenly alone. The goddess was gone, dissolved in a passing wind and firefly light.

Turning back to the sky, as he was before his thoughts were interrupted, Kunzite considered her words, and that of the goddess Gaia. The earth deity had also mentioned something to the effect of matters of the heart when she had given him his charge.

He frowned as he spun toward the castle, heading toward the rose gardens. He had dallied long enough. He needed to ensure that his liege was safe. If an immortal had broken into the castle to speak to him, what other havoc could have been wrought?

He steeled himself in a manner long familiar, since the day he was five years old on that dusty playground, older children surrounding him in cruel laughter. He would be the greatest, finest warrior that ever lived. Nothing would stand in his way. Nothing would bring him down. His duty was his very breath, and he would be damned if anything tarnished that reputation.

Thoughts on love could wait for now, though, he knew, they would not wait forever.

.

.

.

.

"Do you think he received the message?" Selene inquired of her sister goddess. They were snuggled against each other as they watched over the Earth from their perch on the Moon. Venus had been remarkably quiet since her return from the blue planet. Earth seemed to have this effect on all the goddesses.

"I hope so," Venus said quietly. She could not hide the sadness in her voice as she felt her vulnerability claw at her insides. "I at least sowed a seed. My dear Mina can water it. She has my blessing, after all. A fine warrior she is, with a big heart too."

They were quiet for a moment as they beheld the blue orb that held the future for them all.

"Will you be okay?" Selene asked timidly, taking her hand hesitantly. The Moon goddess was in a rare moment of doubt since hatching her plan with her planetary sisters. It was they who would be giving up the most. Risking the most.

"I will be," Venus replied softly with a halfhearted shrug, still staring at Earth. "I think he's worth protecting. This man…Kunzite," his name was unfamiliar on her tongue. She had been careful not to speak his name aloud until now. "And I don't want to see this world—and all the realms—consumed by Chaos. I can't let that happen."

Venus was silent for a moment, then turned to face Selene. "And I think she's worth it. The one you're truly doing all this for."

Selene should not have been startled, and yet still she was. Venus knew the hearts of all.

"I do not judge you for it," she said gently, squeezing the hand that Selene was still holding. Her summer blue eyes filled with compassion. "Sometimes love is like a chain. We are bound to serve the ones we love, no matter the cost."

Selene hesitated. "Is that how you feel?"

Venus was silent for a long time. Selene had almost forgotten her query when the other woman eventually responded.

"I don't know what I feel," she admitted finally. "As the goddess of love and desire, one would think that I have a better handle on my own desires. But I never have."

She pulled herself from the comfort of Selene's embrace. Clenching her fists, the Love Me Chain appeared in her hands, glowing a warm orange-yellow. It was her gift to Mina, but the avatar would not notice its absence for a few moments. Staring at the chain, Venus whispered her secret.

"With this Rebirth, I pray that I can find out for myself what it is to truly desire. It's a chance to have a passion that isn't directly influenced by someone else's."

Selene's eyes softened at Venus' admission. "A new life will suit you."

At that, Venus truly smiled, radiant and blinding. "I hope so."

She brought Selene back into an embrace as they continued to gaze at the Earth. "With this plan of yours, Selene, hope is all we have."

Selene stroked her sister goddess's hair.

"Then let's make it count."

.

.

The planetary goddesses watched grimly as their Senshi fought their hardest for the sake of the Moon Kingdom. None could take their eyes away as each warrior fell one by one at the hand of their lover. The pain of betrayal thickened the air and the Moon ran red with the blood of each Senshi's sacrifice.

Selene wept silently as she watched Serenity take her own life. Queen Selenity's cries echoed across the space of the universe in grief for her daughter. Chaos cackled.

Up high in the vastness of the universe, the goddesses stood at attention. Their moment was approaching. They would only have one opening when the Queen wielded the Crystal against Metalia, and they had to make it count.

"I love you girls," Selene whispered, staring at each of them with desperation. "I promise to watch over all of you in your new lives. I won't let you down."

Her sisters gazed at her with varying expressions. Jove was trusting and hopeful. Mercury seemed anxious yet resolute. Mars was set in pure determination. And Venus…

"No matter what happens to us down there," the goddess of love commanded resolutely. "Do _not_ give up hope Selene."

Mars joined her, her eyes a burning fire. "If we ever need you as Sailor Cosmos, we need you to be ready."

Mercury nodded, her demeanor calmed like the stillness of the lake her thoughts often wondered to. "That means you must remember why we're doing this," she said quietly, firmly. "Remember _why_."

Jove looked at them all, her eyes shining, and focused on Selene as down below them Queen Selenity made her attack and her final wish.

"For love," she proclaimed, and there was a flash of light.

.

Way down below, in the heart of the Elysian, an ailing Gaia cradled four stones with utmost care. She sat in the gazebo of her gardens, now a dry and barren place at the hand of Metalia's rise to power, and waited. She stared at the Golden Mirror, cracked by the twisted dreams of all her children who were subverted to Metalia's control, and gazed at her reflection. Her mahogany hair was matted and stringy, sticking to her sickly skin that sheened with sweat and toxin. Her eyes had taken on a grey hue, a far cry from its once vibrant green, and her body had withered as if youth had been forcibly sucked out of her.

Chaos had poisoned her when it swept the Earth, but it would not be long before she felt the healing of the Silver Crystal. She had heard the cries of Queen Selenity, she suspected the whole universe had, and new that time was approaching.

In the midst of the battle, Gaia had managed to safeguard the stones of her four Heavenly Kings. In all that had fallen on Earth at the hand of Metalia, the stones still remained untouched. As long as this was so, the Shitennou would always have their humanity, unharmed and untainted, to return to. Melalia had only their bodies and a fraction of their spirits, but Gaia kept their souls. In this way, they would not fail their Prince or the Senshi after the Rebirth. Once Endymion remembered who he was and all that had transpired, the stones would appear to him. The Golden Crystal would tell him what to do, though she suspected that he would need no prodding. The Prince was a merciful one, and it was not the fault of the Shitennou that they had been captured by Metalia and turned against him.

"For love," she echoed, drifting to sleep as she felt the first rays of the Silver Crystal. Queen Selenity had bought them victory, for now.

The earth deity slumped, her head falling against Selene's shoulders. In a sparkle of silver and blue, the Moon goddess had appeared beside her in just that moment. Carefully, she took the four stones from Gaia's open palm and cradled them as she knew their mistress would. Selene closed her eyes as she smiled at her old adage: _the earth goddess took care of her children, but it was_ Selene _who took care of Gaia_.

The Moon deity stroked her mahogany tresses as she hummed a quiet song.

"For love," she repeated. She felt the rays of the Silver Crystal bring life back into Elysian. She watched Gaia's garden transform slowly into the lively array of colors that she admired so, and in the distance she could hear the animals of the Earth breathe again. The humans would soon follow suit and, in time, her sisters would awaken. Their planets and civilizations were lost, but life would continue on Earth. For Earth.

"For love," she hummed.

Perhaps this was the plan of the Fates all along. Perhaps Chance was working in their favor. Whatever it was, Selene would not believe that love was to be the universe's undoing. Rather, Love would save it.

Love.

 **End**

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: I'll be honest. This was not how this chapter originally ended. But after reading the reviews (and realizing that most of the reviewers were hardcore Venus fans), I went back and did what I could to bring justice to both the character and the story. Thus, firstly, I must say a huge THANK YOU to my reviewers! **Valkyrie Celes** , **gabicg93** , **KageNoNeko** and **Vchanny** , your reviews pushed me to rework this chapter and I'm so amazed at the result. I hope you all enjoyed reading this.

The end of this particular tale. It's so bittersweet for me, as I've never finished something like this before. I'm not used to toying with any of these characters, albeit they are technically OCs (though Gaia is the only real OC), but the plot as well as my age-old fascination with mythology yielded some incredible results.

I had originally intended separate chapters dealing with the goddesses and Shitennou exclusively, but it turned into a study of the goddesses and their thoughts on the Senshi and the death of the Silver Millennium, which I find a far richer story than merely a pre-love, love story. I imagine this to be sort of a precursor to the original series.

I've been presented with the idea of a prologue/epilogue that focuses on Gaia's love story. _Maybe_. We'll see. Wikipedia tells me that she had many lovers in mythology so picking one and weaving that into the SM universe would be interesting if not challenging. It would also deal with the circumstances in which she incarnated the first time (prompted by Vchanny, thank you). As I said, we'll see.

I have all the jitters of a first-time fanfic writer, so do leave a review! What did you like? What did you not like? Did you smile? Did you go "aww?" Did you weep? Let me know!

~Blessings


End file.
